Anguish of Mind Secret Passages
by Tsurrie
Summary: First part of the now Anguish of MindAoM fanfiction series done by yours truely. This starts off the beginning of a misunderstanding between our main cast that will hopefully keep everyone laughing, smiling and even a little bit of crying while they read.
1. Zelda Equals Detention

**Secret Passages- Chapter One: Zelda Equals Detention**

"Get off! ....GET OFF!" A high-pitched voice rang through the dormitory hallway, it's owner consumed inside one of the rooms. "You dumb thing! Get off now! I'm warning you!" A faint sound of upbeat music played in the background as Selphie Tilmitt played a video game. It was one of those silly role playing games she had been suckered into buying while in Balamb City with Zell and Quistis.

Her character was slowly dying. Actually, it was on the brink of death, since a monster was currently attached to it's head, sucking the life out of him. Selphie's right hand gripped the controller as her left hand hovered over the buttons, letting her fingers hit them rapidly. All in one instant, she stopped, dropping the controller to the floor. As the upbeat music turned into a depressing piano theme, the screen turned black and, in white lettering, the words 'Game Over' materialized.

"No... I... I- NOOOOOOOO!" Selphie rolled herself into a ball and began rolling all over the floor. "NO! Stop it!"

"Yessssssss! Oh yeah, baby! Whoo-hoo! Keep it goin'!" Zell Dincht jumped up from his seat on the floor and screamed at the top of his lungs as well.

"NO! Stop it! I don't want to li-" Selphie was cut off as soon as she rolled into Zell's legs, sending him toward the floor. This, of course, was the result of Seifer Almasy stepping into the room. Zell had stopped to acknowledge his presence, only to be toppled over by Steamroller Selphie.

"Whoa!" Zell yelled when he tried to grab hold of a nearby dresser in order to catch himself, but his plan failed and he found himself hovering over Selphie's petite body. Had he not stretched out his arms, he would have fallen right on top of her and squished the life out of the poor girl.

Selphie's screams had stopped and she looked up at Zell, both having expressions of either confusion or worry. Zell leaned in closer to Selphie to ask her if she was alright.

"Selph, are ya okay?" Zell hardly finished his words before Selphie began screaming again.

"Get off me, you pervert!" She stretched out her arms so quickly, and with all her strength, pushed Zell off of her, letting him hit his head on her dresser that could have prevented the entire incident. Seifer only laughed at the scene as it took place.

"Oh man! That hurt, Selphie!" The martial artist sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Seifer merely sneered at him as he walked over to Selphie to help her up. He was helping her up? Of course! He isn't as mean and inconsiderate as most of you weird people may think. He's kind at heart and sweet and- forget that, he's just helping her up just because.

"Chicken, you should stop acting like a little boy and grow up." He paused as Selphie took his hand and stood to her feet. He crossed his arms, having no use of them anymore, before he continued. "But I see you've most likely done that by now... And Selphie must have helped you out." He spoke as if implying something.

"What?" Zell and Selphie spoke the word in a synchronized manner as Zell stood and Selphie propped her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I was just passing by your room Selphie, and couldn't help but hear your screams as well as Chickenwuss'." Seifer snickered and continued, "If it wasn't so early in the morning, I would normally give the two of you detention for three days, in violation of Garden Code, Article 4, line 17. This rule simply states that no one, most importantly no one of the opposite sex, is allowed in someone else's dorm room between a specific time; after curfew and before seven A.M." Seifer wasn't finished, but he chose to stop and wait for a reply, if he were to have one.

"I'm not stupid, Messenger Girl." Seifer went on anyway, realizing they might protest before he could finish. "You two have been in here together all night and stayed up playing video games while pigging out on junk food." The knight saw nothing wrong with it, it was a pretty good way to get a girl like Selphie into the bed, but he just felt like being a jackass sometimes and this was too perfect to pass up.

"Seifer Almasy." A somewhat annoyed voice called out the name as they stood outside the hallway. The three inside the room turned to look out into the hallway, only to find their commander standing there.

"We took you off the Disciplinary Committee. There is nothing you can do about these two staying up all night, in whoever's dorm, just to play a video game. Beside that matter, you have your code-book wrong. The code you mentioned isn't even in there!" Squall shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now leave them to me, you have classes to attend."

Squall Leonhart finally had the upper hand on Seifer, since he was Commander of Balamb Garden and all. Oh how that blonde-headed bully hated it. Seifer shot a glare at Squall as he left the room and headed down the hallway.

"Thank you, Squall." Selphie spoke cheerfully and Squall nodded.

"Yeah man, thanks." Zell spoke his gratitude, but Squall merely shrugged before speaking once more.

"Just because I said _he_ couldn't do anything about it, doesn't mean I can't. The both of you have detention with the Disciplinary Committee for three days. I'll let them know and the two of you will report to them today for two hours of doing whatever they find reasonable for your actions. You will do so tomorrow and the day after." Squall normally wouldn't care, since they are his comrades, but since Seifer had seen them, he couldn't stand there and do nothing. Plus, they were SeeDs and needed to act accordingly to set a good example for the other occupants of Garden.

Selphie and Zell only stood in awe at Squall's statement. However, the both understood what he was saying and knew that his say so in anything, always went first. That was always a good thing about being Commander. They nodded toward their leader and kept their heads down in shame.

"Alright then. Selphie, I'm going up to the bridge to talk to Cid right now, but if you are planning on going to Trabia next month, I better see some paperwork in my hands by the end of the week. That gives you four days. Zell, it's your job to monitor the halls today. Since you don't have any classes to teach today, I'm sure it wouldn't be too much on you, right?" Squall paused, but only for a moment, not letting Zell answer.

"Good. If you find anyone misbehaving, you know what to do. I'll catch up with the both of you later." He turned on his heel to walk out of the room, but stopped and looked back at Selphie as if remembering something.

"You still need to give me a report on that last mission of yours. I'll expect it by the end of the day." With that, Squall walked out of the room and off down the hall.

:::**akuru**:::

"You dumb, retarded, chocobo-head, tattoo face, indolent loser!" Selphie's voice could be heard throughout the Quad, as she and Zell were arguing about the event that had taken place earlier that day.

"If it wasn't for you and your incompetent self, I wouldn't be in this mess! I had the perfect record. Nothing bad on it! And just because I took up a challenge to see who could beat that silly video game in less than a day, I get THREE days of detention! THREE DAYS!" Selphie, as outraged as she was, picked up a paint brush she had, ironically, been using to paint the 'peace' symbol with, and chunked it across the way at Zell, who had been sitting on a bench, drawing on a piece of paper. The brush hit him on the chest, as he didn't have the time to dodge or block the oncoming paint brush of doom, and landed on his drawing. Sky blue paint was smeared across his black shirt as he looked down and picked the brush off his clipboard.

"You.... Stupid idiot! Look what ya did!" Zell tossed the brush back at her, not really caring if it hit her or not. Thankfully, it didn't. "The flyer design you asked me to draw is ruined now! If you think I'm gonna do it over, you've gotta 'nother thing comin'! I have more important things to do, ya nitwit." Names. There were always so many names one could call someone.

Zell let his foot, which had been propped up on his knee, drop to the ground before standing and crossing his arms over his chest. He began walking.

"Where are you going? And I'm NOT a nitwit!" Selphie shrieked back at her male companion.

"Detention. It's almost time to go. ...And yes, you are. Now stop working on that poster or you'll be late. They don't let late people into the room, they write you down for skipping. Skipping can get you into-" Zell was cut off when a paint brush, thankfully it hadn't been used yet, hit him on the side of his face.

"I know! I know!" Selphie giggled as Zell was totally pissed by now. She was only playing around.  
"Just go on. I'll be there, don't worry. I still have a little over thirty minutes... and this won't take long."

"Pft... Whatever." Zell dropped his clipboard onto a nearby bench and walked out of the Quad. Selphie only shook he head and continued to paint the extremely large peace sign on the very large poster. _This years Garden Festival is going to be so much fun!_ Selphie thought as she went on painting. _I hope some of the other students will join the committee. We really need people at the gaming booths_.

:::**akuru**:::

Zell sat by himself inside Quistis Trepe's classroom, hardly tolerating the noise coming from all of the 'trouble makers' in Balamb Garden. There were so many students with detentions today, that the Disciplinary Committee had asked Quistis if they could use her classroom. Of course, all of the classrooms were the same size, but Fujin and Raijin only like to speak with Quistis. Only because she was the 'down to earth' Instructor in Balamb Garden who would give them the time of day. Anyhow, Quistis allowed them permission to use her classroom, and so we find ourselves watching Zell Dincht, who seems to be captivated by his watch.

"Man... it's 5:56... Selphie is supposed to be here right NOW. This things starts at six... Frickin' hell! What is she doing?!" Zell slammed his fist down onto his seat. Of course, he was placed in the middle of the room, drawing everyone's attention as the blow shook the classroom. He slid down in his seat, trying not to be noticed.

:::**akuru**:::

Squall, as always, decided to work a little while later today. He and Cid had been going over the Field Exam for the SeeD candidates. Nothing has really come up lately. The most they could do was either act as bodyguards to people in 'high places,' or help small towns fight off unwanted monsters. Sometimes, there would be an up rise of rebels who wanted to take over the world or something totally ridiculous like that, but nothing important. Cid had left a little while ago, letting Squall do as he wished with the plans, to go grab some food.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Squall noticed it was going on six o'clock. Soon enough, he piled a ton of papers into a folder and took it with him as he walked into the elevator that could take him to the MD level, or the first and second floors. His destination? Quistis' classroom. He had hopes that she would still be in there, even at this hour. Squall needed to talk someone into training a few of the SeeD candidates by taking them to the Fire Cavern. Quistis had done it several times before, and yeah it was extra work, but he had to pull some strings. If worse came to worse, he might even beg the instructor to do this special assignment.

_Even though it will take a while, with them going in one at a time, she should be able to handle it. She's tough_. Squall thought to himself as the elevator opened its metallic doors, revealing a desolate hallway.

Stepping out onto the smooth floor, Squall began to wonder where all the students were. The hallways were always full of students who were always putting a new meaning to 'hustle and bustle.' Then again, they might all be grabbing a bite to eat for dinner in the Cafeteria... like they always do around this time of the day.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, Squall turned in the direction of Quistis' classroom. Again, the hallway before him was desolate, and no one could be found. Walking toward the door of the fellow instructor's classroom, a few papers slipped out of his folder and dropped on the floor. He stopped to pick them up.

After retrieving the runaway paperwork, Squall stood and walked to the classroom door. As soon as it opened, he walked inside to find Fujin and Raijin arguing over what they would have the disobedient students do, as punishment for what they have done.

"SANITATION!" Fujin's voice always seemed to be loud, as if she were using a loudspeaker to amplify it.

"No, they've been cleanin' the Garden, ya know!? It's totally spotless by now, ya know!?" Raijin wanted them to do something other than clean. He was tried of watching them stand around with trash bags all day, picking up hot-dog wrappers that mysteriously appeared out of no where. "They should... Collect bugs or something, ya know? No more trash, ya know!?"

"Ahem..." Squall attempted to get their attention, but failed as Fujin stretched out a leg of hers and swiftly kicked Raijin for _his_ disobedience. "The both of you! Listen up!" Squall yelled at the two and they both turned to him, saluting at once.

"Thank you... Where is Instructor Trepe?" Squall, of course, had to be formal in front of the disruptive juveniles. He didn't really wonder why they were meeting in this classroom, but that wasn't his concern. "Has she left her duties early today?"

"She said she was done for the day, ya know? Went to get some food, ya know?" That's Raijin... ya know? _That gets so annoying_, Squall made a common mental note. _Oh well_.

"Thank you." Squall nodded and left the classroom, having no business with the two. Walking away from the closed door, he heard something slam against the other side of the hallway wall. A second later, he heard the sound of laughter, causing himself to smile and shake his head at whatever event had just taken place within the classroom. He had a good idea of what had happened. _Fujin can be so hateful at ti_-

Squall's thoughts were cut short as he turned the corner, headed toward the elevator. He dropped the folder, but managed to stay on his feet after a little stumble. Looking down to see what clumsy person had run into him this time, he saw Selphie. As always, it was her who hit him at this corner. _She needs to pay more attention... Or does she only do this to me? Teasing me all the time..._

"Whaah! That hurt!" Selphie was sitting down on the cold tile floor, rubbing her forehead and looking down at the same time. _This is... like Déjà vu._.. Squall shook his head, and placed a hand on his hip. "Are you okay, Selphie?"

She froze. Big trouble. What was she to do? She had spent so much time painting that poster that she totally forgot about detention. And here she was, running into the guy who ordered her to attend it. Even after Zell had practically bugged her for two whole hours, she forgot. ..._Oh well_. She thought to herself. ._..And why didn't they let us know ahead of time, that students with detention were to report to Quistis' room today_!? She winced as she stood and looked up at Squall, not even noticing the papers sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh yeah. Sure, I'm fine." She pulled her hands behind her back and looked away from Squall, her face suddenly flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to run into you."  
He shook his head and kneeled down to gather the papers from the floor. Selphie glanced down to see what he was doing before kneeling down herself and frantically trying to help him collect the papers.

"Oh, Squall... I'm so sorry." She had collected a few papers in one of her hands and continued to gather more, not looking at anything but the ground. "I was working so much on the posters for the Garden Festival and I forgot all about det-" She stopped. Squall had placed his hand on top of hers, almost as quickly as she had placed her own on top of a piece of paper. Selphie looked up from the contact and her eyes met with his. Those blue-grey eyes, that gave a whole new meaning to the words; sternness and seriousness starred back at the emerald orbs, filled abundantly with cheerful thoughts and excitement. ..He seemed to lean forward, closing the distance between them.

_My heart's pounding...What is this I'm feeling?_


	2. The Lift Surprise

**Secret Passages- Chapter Two: The Lift Surprise**

_What in the world am I doing_? Squall thought to himself as he accidentally had placed his hand on top of Selphie's.

"You're late." He spoke, narrowing his eyes before turning his head away from her. He covered up his actions quite well. Picking up Selphie's hand and removing it from the paper, he retrieved the rest of his lost work and stood. Selphie, consumed by her confusing wonder, stood as well and held the few sheets she had collected out toward him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I tried to get there, but they changed the meeting area. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that I was informed about the detention being held in Quistis' classroom! And..." Selphie stopped. Squall had only raised a brow at the spunky little girl in front of him. She seemed to talk really fast at times... but never faster than the speed of light. _Is that even possible? To speak faster than the speed of light? No, of course not_. Squall mused to himself, containing his laughter and hiding it well.

"What?" Selphie asked. "Why are you smiling?!" Selphie stomped a foot to the ground. Squall _was_ smiling. He couldn't hide his laughter that well, apparently. _Eh? I am smiling_! Squall's thought and Selphie's instant action made the smile fade quickly, as if it had never happened to begin with.

"Nothing. And I wasn't smiling. You were seeing things." Squall shook his head, as if to emphasize his response. "You might have stood up too quickly. Anyway, continue with your explanation about being late." Waving away the smile topic he motioned for her to continue.

"That's all I have to say. I was working with the posters. Thought I could work on it until the five minutes before I had to go down to the Cafeteria to meet with the detention thing, but no one was there for it. Then Quistis told me about the meeting being held in her classroom and I freaked out and ran to the elevator, but some IDIOT was using it to get from the third floor to this floor and they were taking forever so I had to wait until they were done. When the elevator got to the first floor and I got inside, it was going MEGA-SLOW and it took me forever to get up here!" Selphie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking to her right, away from Squall. She wasn't really angry, but this detention was already enough damage to her perfect record and now that she was late! Geez, it was just a bad day all together. She had high hopes that it wouldn't end bad, but apparently, it was going to.

_That idiot was probably me_. Again, Squall mused. Only this time, he made sure she could not see a smile, if ever there were to be one, and raised his hand to the crown of his nose and rubbed it, as if he had been annoyed.

"Come with me. Seeing as you're late, your punishment would be tenfold the amount of work they give you in Detention." Squall piled the papers she had handed him into his folder and began walking toward the elevator. Selphie looked up and followed him. "It really isn't any better than picking up trash... Spending time with the Commander instead of with the other delinquents, I mean. Only difference is, you don't get messy." They reached the elevator and Squall hit the 'down' button on the panel before turning to look at Selphie. He wasn't one to try and cheer someone up, but Selphie was practically the life of their group and seeing her down, everyone tried their hardest to cheer her up, even Squall. Flashing a smile, he had hoped she would at least giggle or return a familiar happy expression, but she didn't even notice, and the smile was gone almost as soon as it came.

"Yeah." She didn't know what to say, if anything, to Squall. She was in trouble, and she didn't want to make it worse. Feeling a pat on her arm, Selphie looked up from the floor to see Squall _trying_ to put on another smile, since the first was a failure. She laughed softly, and he let out a short chuckle, just as the elevator reached their floor, and the metallic doors opened to invite them inside.

Yes, the elevator doors once were glass, but Zell had an accident one day, not too long ago, with his T-Board and ran right into the doors, thinking they were open. The glass had broken and Cid had decided it was time for a change anyway and ordered the replacement elevator to be metal instead. Although, the group, to this day, still insist that the new elevator doors were changed to metal so that Zell could actually _see_ that they were closed.

Squall put out his left hand, holding the elevator doors open, and motioned for Selphie to enter with the other. Selphie stepped inside and Squall followed behind her, turned to the panel of buttons inside and pressed the small button with the number one on it. The doors closed and the elevator slowly descended toward the first floor. Squall turned to look at Selphie, since it was unusually quiet. He liked the quiet. It always brought him great happiness, but he had gotten used to seeing Selphie ramble on and on about useless things. Thoughts turned in his head on whether he should start up a conversation with her or not, to see if it would cheer her up. She wasn't in trouble with him, even if he was the one who gave her detention. He couldn't necessarily let her 'off the hook' because of Seifer. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to Zell. If she was with Squall... it would be like being in detention, wouldn't it?

Selphie looked up from the floor, having the feeling of being watched, and looked over at Squall. Oddly enough, he was looking at her, with intense eyes that would normally scare the daylights out of her, or anyone for that matter. Squall realized he was still looking at her and blinked before turning away. He was too busy thinking to turn away in the first place, but now he found sudden interest in the panel by the elevator doors. He decided to start up a conversation anyway.

"So, any new recruits into the infamous Garden Festival Committee?" He asked, and turned to look at her once more, only to meet his normal blank expression with a harsh glare.

"Don't call it that. Anyway, it's just me and Zell now. Since you sent Irvine back to Galbadia Garden and all." The glare vanished as soon as she turned away. She thought of Irvine and how much she missed him. He was so much help to the Garden Festival. Since he was practically her best friend, he could come eye to eye with everything she wanted done. She didn't see why he couldn't just stay in Balamb Garden. Yeah, he was constantly taking girls to his dorm at night, but... Ah, she still didn't see what was wrong with that. They were only there to watch movies. ...Or so Selphie was convinced. Selphie sighed at the thought of her lifelong friend, now so far away. This reaction caused Squall to try again with cheering her up.

"It must be really hard if only two people are working on the Festival, right? You must spend a lot of time on it." His last statement seemed to be more like a question. His eyes were still fixed on her face, even if it was turned away and looking at the floor. His arms were folded in front of them, his right hand still holding on to the folder containing the rather important papers he needed to deliver to Quistis. Following the direction in which her eyes were looking, Squall turned his head to find what amazing entertainment the floor was offering her.

"Well, yeah. It takes up all of my afternoon. I have a couple of classes in the mornings and when I am finished with those, I go right to the Quad. By that time, it's usually 2:30 in the afternoon. With the date I decided to have it all ready coming up in less than two weeks, I need as much time as I can get. BUT!!!! Now with those dumb detentions, I've been set back and my plans are totally screwed up. I scheduled everything out just right. I had just enough time to get everything ready, but now... I'm going to have to throw out a few things." Again, like the speed of light. The entire time Selphie was speaking, she flailed her arms around like there was no tomorrow, which made Squall move a little closer to the wall so that he wouldn't be hit by the mad girl standing beside him.

"AND WHY ISN'T THIS THING MOVING ANY FASTER?!" Selphie had taken action, on behalf of the slow moving elevator, and stomped on the floor, still flailing her arms around. Yet, no sooner had she spoke the words, the elevator plummeted to the MD level, or so it seemed. This, in turn, startled the spunky girl. Upon the hit, she fell back and Squall grabbed a hold of her before the two fell to the floor, both wide-eyed and shocked by what had just happened. Papers, from Squalls folder, floated all around them as they sat on the elevator floor.

"Selphie... You _can_ let go of my arm now." Squall said, wincing a little as her grip was so very tight. Yeah, she had freaked out and miraculously gained a lot of strength. Who wouldn't? You would if you were falling ninety to nothing in such a small compartment!

"Well, you _can_ loosen your grip around my waist, Squall!" Before she could even finish, he let her loose, and in return, she released the death grip on his arm. Selphie slumped forward, looking at both Squall's legs and her own, not caring for the papers that were all over the place. Squall leaned his back against the wall behind him and watched as Selphie sat in front of him. He didn't seem to care for the papers either. He was oh-so grateful that she hadn't fallen on his precious area. Just the thought of that pain made his stomach turn. Yet, pushing that unhappy thought aside, _he_ could tease _her_ for once. Would he?

Of course.

"See what you did?" Squall would have grinned, but only if Selphie had not turned around to face him with another scary glare of hers. Squall lifted his eye brows, wondering what had gotten into the spunky girl. He quickly pulled his legs to his chest, not too sure if he felt comfortable with their current position. Selphie looked as if Diablos himself had taken her over. "Selphie, I was only kidding." He thought that if he told her that, she would calm down... but it didn't.

"Oh yeah right, we both know that whenever someone says they are kidding, it's usually half true. Even that weird train lady in Timber said that! Remember?! So just... Hush!" Selphie slammed her fist down on the elevator floor next to Squall's feet, which were now right in front of him. Wide-eyed and a little startled, he looked down at her fist and back up to her face. _Is she crazy?! She's so close to hitting me where guys don't… wait. She's teasing me again. Hyne! I hate it when she picks on me, it gets annoying after a while._ With that thought, Squall turned his head away from her, trying his best to ignore her now.

"Whatever..." He spoke, not really caring what threat she might do next. He was a SeeD too, he could handle it. A second later, he felt her presence move away from him, and his tense body relaxed. His eyes were closed and had been since he first looked away from her. He could hear the scratchy sounds of papers and decided it wouldn't hurt to see what she was doing. He turned his head to see Selphie sitting with her back facing him, collecting papers. Her knees were bent, so that she was sitting on her legs and her feet were somewhat behind her. Squall looked at those ugly brown boots of hers that she always seems to wear with everything.

Deciding it wasn't really her place to be collecting his papers, Squall placed his hands on the floor beneath him and pushed his weight forward to settle on one knee, while the other leg was bent close to his chest, and picked up a few of the papers too. He managed to get a hold of the folder and stuffed the few bit of papers he had collected inside. When he was finished clearing 'his side' of the elevator, he turned his head to look at Selphie. She sat there, facing him, the rest of the papers neatly placed together in her hand. Squall reached out for them, but Selphie pulled the papers to the side and reached out and pushed him, causing him to topple over and hit his head on the elevator wall.

"Hyne Selphie! Do you think you could be any rougher?!" Squall looked at the odd girl while rubbing the back of his head and sitting up to lean his back against the elevator wall. Luckily, he had a tough grip on the folder and none of the papers flew out. While leaning his back against the wall, Squall stretched out on leg and propped the other up, much like he did in the Infirmary on that fateful day he received the scar on the crown on his nose. He looked at Selphie with one eye halfway closed and the other opened enough for her to see the blue-grey coloring. She only sat there, in shock he supposed. Removing his hand from the back of his head, he leaned his head back against the elevator wall as well, still looking at her and waiting for an explanation on her sudden outburst.

"Sorry... I didn't think you would hit your head. You're not hurt are you?" Selphie crawled over to Squall and sat down next to him, her back leaning against the same elevator wall as his. She handed him the papers she had collected and lowered her head. Squall only watched her as she crawled over to him, trying his hardest not to look down the front of her yellow jumper. It wasn't something he would normally do, _especially_ to Selphie, but Irvine's influence had gotten to him, even if he was only with them for less than half a year.

"No. I'm fine." He replied coldly and took the papers from her, placing them in the folder with the rest of them. Before looking at Selphie, he placed the folder on the floor at his other side. She looked kind of depressed now, something that was different and very unusual when it came to her. She had always been bouncing off the walls and doing something completely stupid, or so Squall thought. The fact that she was unhappy was something everyone took seriously, even the Headmaster took it seriously... and yet Squall only sat there, watching her.

Selphie turned to look at Squall, who again, immediately turned away. This made Selphie cringe at heart, since she thought of him as a friend, yet he kept turning away. He never really wanted to have friends, she could tell, but she kept trying just as much as Rinoa kept trying, maybe even more.

"You know... you still haven't answered my question." Although Squall had looked away, Selphie hadn't. She nudged his arm with her elbow a little, trying to get his attention. He didn't turn to face her until she had reached out and pushed him again, yet this time, he caught himself before he actually hit the wall. This, since he didn't get hurt, made Selphie laugh. Then again, as soon as he turned to look at her, she turned away, afraid of the glare she would receive.

"What question?" Squall couldn't really be annoyed with her, since he had put up with this sort of thing since the day they met, but he couldn't help the small amount of annoyance that could be heard in his voice. He sat back up in his previous position and shook his head as he waited for Selphie to answer him. Selphie turned back to look at him and gave him a questionable expression.

"What do you mean, 'what question'? You should know what I am talking about. I ask everyone this question, sometimes people who aren't even students at Garden." Selphie raised a brow at the commander who, in return, did the same. _What is she talking about? Like I could remember anything that happened_ **_yesterday_**. Squall thought to himself before she continued, since he apparently had no clue what she was talking about. "Would you like to join the Garden Festival Committee?" With that said, Squall let out a sound that was some where around the equivalent of an 'Argggggggh' type of sound and looked away from her.

"Oh, come on! I know you have a lot of things to do with being the 'Commander of Balamb Garden' and stuff, but you can still help out. Even if it's only an hour a day! Squall! Hey, are you listening?" Selphie leaned closer to him, since he was slowly easing away from her. Squall had tried his hardest to ignore her, but she just kept talking. He turned to look at her and tell her some lame excuse, but as soon as he did so, their heads slammed into each others.

"Ah! Come on, Squall! You knew I was leaning right there!" Selphie leaned back and rubbed her forehead that was now throbbing with pain. Squall didn't seem to mind what little bit of pain he had received. He sat there, blinking every so often, and watched Selphie in her attempts to recover from the contact.

"Are you okay? I didn't think that hurt _that_ bad." Squall tilted his head a little before crawling over to Selphie. Her legs were stretched out, so that she wouldn't show her glory to the world, which made it rather hard to get to her without touching them. Squall straddled her, placing a leg on each side of her own and leaning forward to check out her forehead, which Selphie had been rubbing frantically. He wasn't trying to be anything but caring as he took this action, but Selphie couldn't help but tense up at their position. She let her hand drop to her lap and looked up at Squall. Her forehead showed an enormous red bump, as if she had been hit in the head with a baseball bat or a pole, anything but Squall's head, or a head in general.

"Wow. You have a--" Squall stopped to place his hand on her forehead and feel the bump. He chuckled. "I didn't think my head was strong enough to do that, Selphie." He removed his hand from her head and sat down on her legs, still starring at the large bump on her forehead. Selphie looked at him, wondering why he couldn't just sit next to her and stare at it from there. She wanted him off of her, still not feeling at all comfortable with the position. Squall didn't seem to notice though, he was still staring at her forehead. Selphie decided to play as if his weight was hurting her legs, even though it wasn't.

"Ow! Get off! Get off!!" She flailed her arms around until Squall noticed where he was and stood up, taking a step back. He looked down at Selphie and grabbed on of her arms, pulling her to her feet. She looked up at him and even though he wasn't that tall, he was tall to her, since she no taller than five feet. Five feet and one and a half inches if we had to get technical. Squall released his grip on her arm and shook his head back, trying to get some of the loose strands from in front of his eye sight. Selphie looked away and pulled her hand back up to her forehead to rub it some more.

"I'm getting sleepy, Squall." She looked back to see him picking up his folder from the elevator floor. As soon as he stood, Selphie lowered her arm from her forehead and fell into his arms. She was in fact, very dizzy and sleepy. Yet, since she had been hit in the head with a rather large amount of force that gave her such a large bump on her forehead, she was not allowed to fall asleep. She was able to go into a coma state and not wake up for a long while. Squall, realizing this, shook her, trying to keep her awake.

"Selphie! Stay awake. Come on." Squall held on to her and looked around the elevator, since it had been stopped for the past ten minutes. He had hoped it would begin running soon. He needed to get Selphie to Doctor Kadowaki before something bad happened. "Selphie Tilmitt!" His voice was hoarse as he yelled at his comrade and shook her at arms length like mad. "Come on... please don't fall asleep. Selphie... Selphie!"

Selphie could hear his voice, but it kept sounding as if it were farther and farther away with each word. She tried to speak, but that wonderful slumber had already taken her away.


	3. Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

**Secret Passages- Chapter Three: Once Upon a Midnight Dreary**

It had been over two hours since the elevator had suddenly dropped to the MD level. Squall noted such, as he looked at his watch. He sat on the elevator floor, Selphie lying across his lap, still asleep. At first, Squall had thought it would be a bad idea id she had fallen asleep, but as he was shaking her earlier, he could tell that she was only exhausted. She wasn't kidding when she had told him everything was a lot of work with the Garden Festival.

Squall looked down at Selphie, making sure his jacket served her well as a blanket of warmth to her bare arms. Getting rid of Irvine was for the good of Garden, but to Selphie it was putting more stress on herself, trying to meet the requirements for everything she had planned and trying not to push back the date of the Festival since she had done so already a million different times.

When Squall felt the sudden jolt of the elevator, he knew it was up and working again. Gathering Selphie up in his arms, he stood and stepped over to the panel with all the floor numbers. He hit the first floor button and sighed in relief as the elevator did as it was told and ascended to the main floor of Garden.

After only a moment's time, the elevator doors slid open and Squall stepped outside and looked around. What was he looking for? Maybe a technician from Fisherman's Horizon that had been called to help fix the broken elevator. However, it seemed to work fine now, as he heard the light _ding _of it as it ascended to one of the higher floors. Squall followed it with his eyes before readjusting Selphie in his arms and setting off to the infirmary. It was best to have the doctor tell her that she needed rest.

Upon entering, he interrupted a conversation between Quistis and Dr. Kadowaki. The two of them had to take in who is was at first glance, but as soon as it sank in who it was, they gasped and hurried over to him.

"What happened to her?" The two women spoke in unison as Dr. Kadowaki began to examine Selphie, still in Squall's arms.

"…She's really kind of heavy." Squall wasn't weak, but not eating since he and Rinoa had gotten into an argument just the day before- _No. It wasn't that. I was just being a jerk to her. I know I should open up to her, she tells me to so much, but I just… Can't._

"I'm not sure she'd want to hear that. Good thing she's asleep, huh?" Quistis covered her mouth to hide a smile.

"Actually… follow me, Squall. You can set her down in this bed." Dr. Kadowaki slipped into one of the rooms and Squall followed. He glanced at the large pane of glass that served as part of a wall, remembering when he had first seen Ellone.

"Gently now, don't hurt--" Dr. Kadowaki stopped speaking after receiving a harsh glare from Squall.

"It's not like I'm throwing her on the bed or anything."

"Oh— Squall! You're actually talking out loud! That's beautiful!"

"Selphie? Don't forget she's knocked out." Squall directed the unwanted attention away so that the Doctor would both leave him alone and help Selphie. "I'll sit outside."

Quistis entered the small room just as Squall stepped out of it. Se looked to Dr. Kadowaki would pulled a tiny capsule out of her pocket.

"You can't wake her up any other way?"

"I'm afraid not. The walk to the infirmary alone should have done it, but this should do the trick." She broke open the capsule and waved it just underneath Selphie's nose.

"She's going to go ballistic."

"Ugh! That stuff reeks! Disgusting!" Selphie shot up straight, rubbing her nose violently, trying to rid herself of the stench. The other women in the room laughed openly at her reaction. Remembering what had taken place only a moment ago for her, Selphie raised her hand to her forehead, searching for the bump that should have been there, but wasn't. She dropped her hands to her lap and looked back and forth between Dr. Kadowaki and Quistis.

"Where's Squall?"

"He said he would sit outside." Dr. Kadowaki sat down at the head of the bed on one of her small rolling stools. "Quistis, would you get him? I might need him for a moment."

"Certainly." Quistis nodded and excited the room.

"So, do you have a headache?" Dr. Kadowaki began her questioning her patient so that she could begin with her diagnosis.

"Anyone would after smelling that crap." Selphie motioned a hand toward the capsule that the older woman had dropped into the trash can beside her. "I was looking for a bump though."

"Did you run into a wall again, Selphie?" Keeping a straight face was easy enough for the Doctor, but Quistis was caught off guard as she re-entered the room and couldn't muffle her fits of giggles with her hands in time.

"Sorry." Both the Doctor and Selphie turned to look at Quistis with questionable expressions. "Squall's not out there. I don't know where he went, but given the fact that his silent reputation was in danger, he'd flee to Hyne's nine hells if he had to."

"Well," Dr. Kadowaki turned to look back at Selphie. "You'll be enough, I suppose." She smiled warmly, getting Selphie's attention. "You look exhausted. How much sleep have you gotten in the past forty-eight hours?"

"Not much… I didn't sleep at all last night because Zell and I were up playing that video game he just got for his new game system. I got detention this morning, too, for three days and I've been working extra hard on those posters for the Garden Festival next weekend."

"Detention? Selphie, you had a perfect record!" Dr. Kadowaki exclaimed loudly, seemingly upset.

"I know, right?!" Selphie was just as angry as she was, only she has taken her anger out on Zell. Quistis smiled and began to leave the room, hearing the door to the infirmary open. "Maybe that's Squall?"

Selphie's question followed Quistis as she left the small room, but when she turned back into the room, she shook her head.

"It's Xu."

:::**akuru**:::

Squalls first though when he left the small room was to run and hide in his dorm room, but the curiosity of whether or not Selphie was going to be alright had a hold on him. He found himself sitting in one of the comfortable chairs with the arms and back covered in soft fabric with lots of fluffy cushion to keep the occupant of the chair coming back. Squall put his face in his hands, not sitting back in the chairs comfort, but leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Realizing his hands were empty, he shot up from the chair.

_Damn it! I left that folder in the elevator._

Squall glanced into the room where Selphie, Quistis, and Dr. Kadowaki were. They hadn't even waked Selphie up yet.

_I've got time._

Getting out of the Infirmary was easy enough, but walking down the small strip of the hallway leading to the center of Garden wasn't exactly the same. Students had suddenly appeared and were swarming the halls before curfew and of course, Squall just happened to be in it.

The circulatory hallway, however, didn't have as much hustle and bustle, since everyone was leaving the cafeteria and heading to their dorm rooms; the opposite direction than the one in which Squall was heading.

As he approached the directory, Squall watched as Xu passed him by with a wave. He only nodded, not really caring to stop and say hello, and kept walking. Once up the short flight of stairs, he stood in front of the elevator. When he reached out to hit the button he heard its light _ding_ sound, signaling that it had arrived on that floor and the doors would open momentarily. He stepped back and watched as the doors opened. When no one came out, Squall stepped inside and looked around the small elevator. There wasn't anyone in it, much less the folder.

_For Hyne's sake! I just left this thing ten minutes ago. _When he stepped out of the elevator, the doors closed behind him. He listened as it moved to the floor it was being summoned to, but when he looked up to watch it ascend to either the second or third floors, he didn't see it in it's glass case. _That thing _needs_ to be fixed. It has a mind of its own._

Heaving a sigh, Squall looked down in front of him to see Quistis walking up the small set of stairs and over to him.

"If you plan on using that elevator, you should call the FH Technicians first. It's going hey-wire."

"I'll make sure I do that." She held up a manila folder, packed with papers. "I believe these belong to you, Commander."

"_I believe_ they've found their way into their rightful owner's hands." Squall grinned, walking around the instructor, his pace hardly any different from a stroll. Reaching the stairs, he turned back to look at Quistis, just to give her a fair chance in throwing a sarcastic line back at him.

"_I believe_ a 'whatever' should suffice as a replay to that, Squall." She crossed her arms and watched him turn away, his once wide grin now returned to his fairly annoyed expression.

_Your carefully constructed barriers aren't so high and mighty anymore, Squall. _Quistis smiled as the thought raced through her mind. _Either Rinoa or Selphie have been working extra hard on him lately._ Quistis' thoughts were broken by the soft sound of the elevator doors opening. Out of curiosity, she turned to see who was inside, if anyone at all, from what Squall had said a moment earlier. The blonde-haired Chickenwuss met her eyes, seemingly more furious than normal.

"Oh, Zell…"

:::**akuru**:::

The though of how Quistis had gotten her hands on the papers didn't cross his mind until he had entered the Infirmary hallway.

"Oh, hey Squall." Xu stepped directly in front of him, stopping him from continuing his journey to the end of the hall. "Did Quistis find you and tell you about the papers?"

Squall would have walked around the woman, but the mention of the papers caught his attention. He looked down at her and remembered when she had walked by him earlier. He put a gloved hand to his forehead and turned his face from her. _She had the folder in her hand and I didn't even notice._

"Are you alright? If your head hurts you should go see Dr. Kadowaki— Oh! I'm sorry, why else would you be in the Infirmary hallway? Of course you feel sick or something. I'll just see ya later." Xu patted Squall on the shoulder as she walked past him.

"Thanks, Xu." Squall half-turned to look at her as she was walking away. She stopped and turned around to say your welcome, but he had already started walking to the Infirmary, so she turned around and continued her own walk.

:::**akuru**:::

A petite figure, silhouetted by the moonlight that poured into the room from a large window, stirred on the hard and ice-cold bed contained within the small room. The thin sheets did _not_ help keep any warmth, as the Infirmary was always kept at a low temperature, day-in and day-out.

_It's mandatory that we keep it so cool. It's more sanitary this way._ Selphie's thoughts as she opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and sat up quickly before realizing she was actually in the Gardens Infirmary and no where else. Yet still, the though of being alone at night and in the infirmary was enough to send the chills down your back. She looked down to see Squall's jacket had been laid across her chest while she was asleep, since the soft black leather and the fluffy white-collared bundle of fabric now lay in her lap. Just as she went to touch it, she felt a gloved hand touch her bare shoulder and half-turned to see Squall, outlined by the moonlight. He had stolen one of the more comfortable chairs from the main room of the infirmary and had apparently fallen asleep in it while he waited for Selphie to wake up. The sudden intake of breath from Selphie had waked him.

Selphie brushed the hand off her shoulder and looked back at the jacket in her lap. She grabbed it and handed it to him. He thankfully took it and put it on. If the cold-blooded lion thought it was cold inside the Infirmary then there really was something wrong with the temperature.

"Would you take me back to my room?" As she spoke, Squall stood from the chair and adjusted his jacket.

"She was right then." Selphie looked up at Squall, a little confused by what he said, and tossed her legs over the side of the bed.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk."

"…That's okay." Squall held out his hand and helped Selphie from the bed.

:::**akuru**:::

With the old faculty gone, most of the rules had changed- if only slightly. Everyone guessed it was because the new Faculty was all mortals and had to get their rest at night, unlike those before them that would _have_ to keep everything perfect for their lord and master, Norg. Whatever the reason, there were no Faculty members trotting around Garden at this hour. They expected the students to have some responsibility and know not to leave Garden or try to cook a few hotdogs in the Cafeteria; at least now they knew, after Zell was caught because he had almost burnt down the kitchen trying to do it on his own.

In any case, the curfew rule was still a rule, yet Squall wandered the halls of Garden anyway. He walked down the desolate, circular hallway with Selphie half-asleep and hanging from his shoulders. The medicine had her body wanting to sleep while she wanted to just stay awake. Yet, she couldn't resist the temptation to catch a few Z's as Squall carried her on his back, much like he did with Rinoa when he walked such a long distance to see Sis.

There wasn't a clock to be found in Garden –unless you were in a dorm room or had a watch- and not being able to take a glance at his watch, Squall figured it was around midnight or somewhere near then. He figured as much since there wasn't anyone in the halls at all, not even for a trip to the secret area in the Training Center.

Squall made his way through the main dormitory hall and had stopped when he came upon the area where the hallway divided into the male and female halls. Had Selphie been well enough to walk and reach her dorm on her own, Squall would have left her right there. Yet, she couldn't walk, much less stand, on her own right now. So, Squall started down the female dormitory hallway. Having never been in this part of Garden but once, the many different and strong perfume scents mixed together to form an overwhelming mass of what a guy would think of as 'air pollution.'

Passing many doors, Squall began to wonder where Selphie's room was. He started to ask Selphie the number of her room when he came across a door with a large plastic purple flower and a yellow peace sign to match plastered across the face of it. He stepped closer to it, only to find a few sign-up sheets for the Garden Festival Committee pinned to the cork board that also hung on the door.

"Heeey," Selphie spoke softly, her breath playing with strands of Squall's hair, allowing them to dance on his ear. "You found my room." Her voice seemed a little happy for her current condition. Yet, Selphie closed her eyes and laid her head against Squall's shoulder once more, wanting nothing but sleep.

"Where's your keycard?" He turned his head to the side, hoping she would acknowledge him. "Selphie?"

"What?" Again, her breath played with his hair. He tried his best to keep from jerking his head, ignoring it.

"Keycard?" He blinked softly and lowered his head to look at the floor, waiting for her reply. He noticed she was slipping off his back and took in consideration that if she stayed there, he'd never get her awake. So, he let her slowly descend from his back and turned around to old her up when he was free of her weight.

Selphie stood there a moment, now awake and looking up at Squall. He could tell that she was fighting to stay awake, but let go of her arms to see if she could stand on her own. However, no sooner had he let her go, her legs began to give way and she started to fall. Luckily enough, Squall hadn't run off to leave her on her own, and caught her, this time holding onto her shoulders to give her some sort of balance.

After searching her back pocket for her keycard, Selphie swiped it and the door pushed itself open. Replacing the keycard, she looked back at Squall, sleepily. He hadn't let go of her shoulders yet, but he made no motion of carrying her or helping her into her dorm room. He chose to do the action that would not break any Garden rules and removed his hands from her shoulders, popping off one of her jumpers' shoulder straps in the process.

"I would laugh if I have the energy." Selphie grinned and fixed her strap as Squall stood speechless as to what had just happened.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. It's not like it was my bra or anything." Selphie looked back up at Squall and stretched out her arms, embracing him in a 'Selphie Hug.' This hug was like a death grip to most, but Squall and the rest of the gang could handle them. He reached a hand around her and patted her on the back—his was of giving hugs—before she held him at arms length, mostly for balance.

"Thankies, Squall. You're such a great guy." She tried her best to stand on the tip of her toes as she gave Squall a kiss on the cheek.

Squall looked at her as if she were insane when she had pulled away from him. Had she not waved and entered her room so quickly, he would have asked her why she had done that, but he thought it better to just blame it on the medicine and go back to his own room before he died of suffocation in the female dormitory hallway. He stepped away from the door, hoping Selphie would make it to her bed safely, and started his walk down the hallway.

With his face staring at the floor in front of him, Squall heard the sound of a door opening in front of him. He looked up; catching a glimpse, or blur, of light blue a few doors down the hallway. Had he known what door it was, he would have given the scene a second thought, but he looked back down at the floor and continued his walk, tossing the matter aside. He was ready for sleep to take him away as he exited the female hall and entered the male hall, greeted by the familiar and welcoming scent of cologne and deodorant.

:::**akuru**:::

"Where is he?" Rinoa spoke aloud, but in a whispering tone. She was walking out of the make dormitory hallway, heading to the female corridor. She was walking back to her room, her pace slow, allowing her light blue duster barely a breeze to billow behind her.

For over an hour or so, she had been waiting outside of Squall's dorm room. She knew his usual schedule of work, Training Center, food, work Training Center, and then sleep. The only times she could catch him and get him to talk to her lately were when he ate or slept. The rest of the time, he was either busy or she was confined to her room, not feeling up to trying to talk to the gang with their busy schedules either. Yet, lately, he had been skipping meals and sleep all together. She wondered if he was doing so to ignore her, since that _was_ the only time he seemed to have, but she hated to doubt him.

Rinoa wondered, as she had been since the last big argument just a handful of days ago, if she and Squall were really an item. After all, he had never asked her to be his girlfriend, or wife, or anything. And he would hardly ever give any signs of affection toward her in public—which happened to be the only time they spent together.

Since the Timber contract had been fulfilled, Squall hadn't the time to lolly-gag around the Garden with her; He was a SeeD, not to mention the Commander of Garden. The few weeks spent on trying to defeat the sorceress ordeal was just a short amount of time. The kiss could have been just for the hell of it. _Would Squall do that?_

"…SeeD is meant to fight against the sorceress' that are to come. I am a sorceress, so I'm not allowed to become a SeeD. That would be like fighting myself…" Rinoa shook her head. "And if serving coffee every morning, sorting through papers, or giving important phone calls or conferences to—Ah, Cid can get all that stuff on his own. Honestly, that old man is so lazy." Rinoa went over the possibilities that she could have anything to do with Garden. If she didn't find something to do, she wouldn't be allowed to stay for long, even if she was friends with the Commander.

"I could always teach about my Sorceress powers… but then I'd have to learn about them myself first. Figure out how to harness that energy and everything." _Oh, Mom. I miss you. I wish you were here to help me think these kinds of things out. _Lifting her arm and taking hold of the rings that dangled from the silver chain around her neck, Rinoa looked up from the floor to see Squall and Selphie down the hall. She smiled, dropping the ringed necklace from her hand to wave and say hello when she witnessed the kiss Selphie had given Squall. From her point of view, the type of kiss couldn't be determined, but Rinoa acted in the moment.

She dropped her hand to her side and looked around before turning back and walking to the nearest door of a person she knew; Quistis' door. She knocked quietly, yet loud enough for the blonde instructor to hear. The tears were already beginning to collect, but Rinoa couldn't seem to help but think the worst of the situation. She looked back down the hall to see Squall walking toward her, looking at the floor. She had hoped he hadn't seen her. For whatever reason, she had hoped he didn't.

As soon as the door before her had opened, Rinoa rushed inside, letting it close behind her. Quistis stood in front of her, PJs and all. She noticed the tears and quickly put her arms around Rinoa, giving her a warm hug and acting the protective older sister she had always tried to be.

"Come on, let's go watch some TV. You can tell me what happened when you calm down." Quistis let Rinoa cry as she took her toward the couch. They both sat down and looked at each other. Rinoa's tears came without delay; continuous as a waterfall. All Quistis could understand from Rinoa's first broken sentence was:

"…Squall..."

**Author's Note**:

Okay, guess what? Third chapter! xD I'm making it happen. Jeez, I hated the way this ended, but it gets better. - I love Selphie too much to have her coupled with Squall, though it would be a good match and that's how I originally planned, but you shouldn't ask what the coupling is. It's a secret. :D You have to read to find out. :o Although that won't be too hard to figure out after a while.

Just a quick explaination to the whole ":::**akuru**:::" thing. For some reason, my little spacers aren't working, so I decided to do something a little original(or at least I hope it is -;;) and use a Japanese term for our English 'next' and that's what spit out at me. :D So, I went back and added it to Ch. 1 and all. Ch. 2 didn't need it. xD Hopefully, you can fully enjoy the chapters now. It doesn't just JUMP without any kind of notice.

And I also wanted to explain that Squall is kinda a softy right now, huh? Gee, I wonder why? It's probably because Rinoa has had sooo much influence on him that he's just gotten used to being relaxed with Zell, Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis… Not so much with Irvine, even though you haven't seen him with Squall yet, but that's because of the way Irvine is; he's very… I can't find the word. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter and keep an eye out for the next one. Thanks for reading it!


	4. Anywhere but Balamb Garden!

**Secret Passages- Chapter Four: Anywhere but Balamb Garden!**

The heat was intense, both outside and in of Balamb Garden. The first major heat wave of the summer had hit, and hit hard. Students, as well as faculty, were carrying around fancy spray bottle with Styrofoam fans attached to them. Some were tempted to jump into the one of Gardens many fountains and few were tempted to jump into the ocean that was just outside.

:**akuru**:

"You don't think you're overacting? Even just a little?" Quistis sat with perfect posture on Rinoa's bed as she watched her friend throw piles of clothing into the light blue suitcase that lay open at her side. To busy her hands, Quistis took the garments and began to fold them.

"No, not at all. He's made it clear to me." Rinoa pulled the last handful of clothing from the dresser and stumbled over to her bed. She sat down next to Quistis and the instructor quickly took the clothes from her hands.

"Well, it does make a little sense that you are leaving— being that you aren't a SeeD or even a student. But you can help out with things in the office for Cid and-"

Rinoa waved that topic away lazily with her right hand, not looking at her friend, but at the dresser on the other side of the room. She dropped her hand back to her lap and let out an exhausted sigh.

"…What concerns me is why you won't tell anyone that you're leaving…" Quistis tucked the last piece of neatly folded clothing into the suitcase and closed it.

Rinoa pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees, facing Quistis. "Zell is always with his students or helping out with the Garden Festival. Selphie's been extra busy with the Garden Festival herself, apparently running herself into the ground, even with all the help she has at her hands. …Squall is just busy around the clock. With Zell and Selphie, I would at least catch them in the halls and they'd hang out with me if they could, but talk to me no matter what. It's different with Squall though; I have to schedule an appointment if I want to talk to him and even then he says he's busy." Rinoa smiled and let out a small laugh, almost forgetting about their favorite cowboy. "And Irvine isn't here anymore, so there goes half the fun."

"More like half the annoyance." Quistis spoke sarcastically and rolled her eyes. The two comrades laughed openly at this, but the room eventually fell quiet once more.

"It's not like I won't visit you guys. You're my friends…" Rinoa dropped her feet to the floor and leaned into a tight squeeze from Quistis. When Rinoa pilled away from the hug, Quistis patted her on the shoulder, as if to give her strength for the path ahead. "My comrades."

Rinoa stood from the bed and walked to the dresser. She grabbed the small silver object off the top of it and looked at it carefully, as if it would be the last time she ever had the chance. Quistis stood to meet her and Rinoa took her friends hand, placing the griever ring in her palm and closing her fingers around it.

"I can't give it back to him myself." Rinoa fought back tears, but Quistis could hear the sadness in her voice. "Hell, I couldn't even ask him for it myself." She laughed at her silliness and Quistis smiled weakly to her.

"Will you be alright?" Quistis was worried for her, even though she knew Rinoa could handle herself.

"Of course." Rinoa smiled and walked around Quistis to grab her suitcase and pulled it off the bed. She continued when she turned back to look at Quistis. "Zone and Watts will be in the city, waiting for me at the train station when I get back to Timber. Caraway knows where I'll where I'll be, so I'm sure that wherever I am, there won't be any problems. Especially since Timber was liberated!" Rinoa gave a very weak smile, not feeling in high spirits, as she remembered the argument she had last week at the celebration of Timber's Independence with Squall. She shook the thought away. _No more of that; I'll make better memories now._

"I gave you the Keycard, right?"

Quistis nodded and Rinoa walked to her door, the instructor just behind her. The door slid open and Rinoa was hesitant at first, but stepped out into the hallway, turning to look at the door as Quistis exited as well.

"_Goodbye room 307._" Rinoa whispered loud enough for Quistis to hear. She looked over at her and the two laughed somewhat nervously. Quistis locked the door. With the keycard in her hand and the ring in her other, the two ladies started up a conversation about Timber as they made their way down the female dormitory hallway.

:**akuru**:

"Zell!" A boyish voice called out from the opposite side of the room, as Zell had his nose planted in the Garden Square BBS system.

"What is it?" He answered, not a hint of care in his voice.

"When can I come out of this corner? It's been over an hour!" The boy silently whined about how much his butt had been hurting for the past thirty minutes.

Zell looked over the top of his computer monitor to have his 'I could care less' expression meet with a 'If I were older, I would so kick your ass' glare from the small boy in the corner of the classroom. His medium length black hair fell in front of his narrowed dark blue eyes, as he lowered his head at Zell. He was a junior classmen, as were the other three students in the classroom. Two of them were playing against each other with their Nintendo DS systems while the other was sitting quietly, waiting for the class to be released.

Three boys and one girl. All that made up his summer Martial Arts class. It didn't help his ego to acknowledge that two of them, the boy in the corner and the quiet girl, were kids he used to play with from Balamb City.

"No, Dale." Zell looked at his watch. "You've only been there a couple of minutes anyway. Where'd you get an hour from?"

Dale Cerulean was a fourteen-year-old version of Seifer Almasy. He wouldn't get along with anyone unless they were his slaves and did as he pleased. Or so, this was the impression he made on everyone who did not know him personally.

"Zell?" The small girly voice caught Zell's attention and he quickly looked to meet the direction from which it came. "May we go now? It _is_ past three o'clock."

Zell looked down at his watch and noticed it had stopped. He turned to his computer to look at the time and almost jumped out of his seat.

"Yeah, go ahead. For homework, since it's Wednesday, you don't have any." He watched as the two boys playing their video games ran out of the room, followed by Dale Cerulean, who strolled out of the room with his arms folded behind his head and an evil death glare at Zell. Noticing the girl had not left, he turned in his seat to look at her, still at her study panel.

"Is something wrong, Dani?"

"No." She shook her head and looked up at Zell. "I just wanted to read and not have to listen to Dale screaming in my ear the entire time or listen to Brent and Beau go on and on about who was beating who in that video game."

"Oh… makes sense." Zell offered her nothing more than a blank expression, so she turned back to her study panel and continued reading.

Danielle Laurel was also fourteen-years-old with brunette hair that was more red than brown and always tied in a loose ponytail, thrown over her shoulder. Her eyes were a beautiful light shade of blue. She was mostly quiet, but if anyone managed to get under her skin, she would 'rip you a new one' in an instant.

Zell couldn't help but be curious as to what she was reading, so he pulled up Danielle's computer file and opened it to see her computer screen pop up as a window on his own.

"If you wanted to know what I was reading, all you had to do was ask." Danielle grinned when she saw Zell look over his computer monitor at her. "The screen glitches when you check in on us. It lags for a couple of seconds, too, and also when you close out the file on your computer. Dale figured it out the other day, just to let you know…"

"…Thanks, Dani." Zell closed out the file on his computer and shut it down. _Why didn't I figure that out when I was just a student?_

"I'm just checking up on the Garden Festival progress. The girl who runs it has been working really hard on it, but she says here that some loser got her detention for three days and she might have to leave out some of the stuff. I hope that doesn't happen though, 'cause I like everything she's mentioned having." Danielle looked up from her study panel to see her instructor hovering over it, trying his best to see the screen from an upside-down point of view. "Whoa!"

"Where does it say that!" Zell searched the screen for where Selphie had written such a thing. "Ugh, I can't see anything. Scoot over, Dani." Zell rushed around to her side of the study panel and pushed Danielle over so that he could sit in front of the screen.

"I take it that you're the loser who got her detention, then." Danielle quirked an eyebrow at Zell, who turned to give her a similar expression.

:**akuru**:

Selphie stretched her arms before her. The touch of the cold tile wall against her finger tips triggered the search for the easily found knobs that turned off the shower water. With her eyes still shut tightly, Selphie pushed aside the shower curtain and reached for the jade green towel that hung on the wall, just far enough to keep from getting wet by any extra water that the curtain was unable to block. She pushed her face into the soft fabric and pulled away as soon as it had filled it's purpose. She smiled and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Finally! That felt so good." Selphie was more than happy to step out of the shower and pull the curtain closed behind her, fully satisfied with her cleanness. There would usually be steam collected on the bathroom mirror from where she took her hot or warm showers, but the glass that hung just above her sink was as clear and steam-less as it would be any other time. Selphie pulled a smaller, sunshine yellow, towel from the towel rack that stood three feet tall next to the door.

"The trash wasn't bad, but the heat! Come on, it's way too hot in Garden. I know the weather is nice and everyone has their windows open, but JEEZE! Turn down the AC." She bent over, allowing her hair to reach toward the floor. She draped the smaller towel around her head and twisted it up to where her hair wouldn't fall out of the now, turban-like structure she had made on the top of her head.

Standing up straight, Selphie looked into her mirror at her face and double-checked the towel on her head to make sure it wouldn't fall down. She smiled at how silly she looked when she heard the phone ring in the other room. She turned around and poked her head through the doorway of her bathroom to look at the plain white phone on the dresser next to her bed. She waited for it to ring again, as if secretly confirming that it really was ringing, before she hurried over to it and plopped down on her bed.

"Hello?" She answered the call and pulled the white spiral cord away from the base of the phone.

"Hey, Messenger Girl." Selphie heaved an almost silent sigh, aggravated with who greeted her on the other side of the line.

"What is it, Seifer?" She pilled a picture frame off the small dresser to clean off the glass and stared at the picture of all her friends with her inside it.

"Fujin told me you almost black out." His voice sounded just as much like the jerk he was if you were standing right next to him. "Not that I care if you get sick or anything. I just don't feel like doing any funerals any time soon."

"Yeah, right! If you care, Seifer, you don't have to hide it from me. I can keep a secret or two. I mean, we all –except for Rinoa- grew up together so there wouldn't be anything wrong with showing that you care."

"Tch… You can keep your stupid love and peace crap to yourself, Messenger Girl, because I'm not listening."

"Would you call me by my NAME for just _once_!"

-----------------**click**-----------------

Selphie pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard the click on the other line and stared at it before tossing it back onto it's receiver.

"What a jerk." Selphie stood from her bed and walked to her dresser by the door. "I didn't even tell him if I was okay or not and he just hangs up like that." She pulled out an outfit of a lavender tank top and a pair of khaki cargo shorts to spread out on her bed. After returning to her dresser and throwing on her undergarments, Selphie attacked the clothes she had laid out on her bed. Her khaki shorts went on first, reaching just above her knees in length. As she pulled the light purple tank top carefully around her wrapped-up hair and over her shoulders. She was smoothing out the wrinkles when a knock came to the door.

She turned around to face the door, fixing the towel that was still wrapped around her head. Selphie walked to the door, wondering if it was Seifer- come to continue their conversation that he had ended so abruptly. Just as Selphie reached the door, the person on the other side knocked again, a little more strength put into it. She looked through the peek hole first to ready herself for who it might be. It wasn't Seifer, but –to her surprise- Squall. She snatched the keycard off the hook it hung from on the wall and unlocked her door. When it opened she pulled the towel off her head and walked away, slowing Squall the space to come into the room.

It wasn't until after she had sat down and heard the door close when she noticed that Squall had not entered. She rubbed the towel over her damp hair, trying to dry it as quickly as she could, and stood from her seat at her desk. Walking back to the door, she stomped on the mat and waited for the door to open once more. She couldn't help releasing a small fit of laughter when she grabbed Squall by his arm and pulled him into the room before the door had hardly a chance to open.

"Selphie!" Squall angrily pulled back his arm and crammed his hand back into his pocket. He stood, in all his awe, in the middle of Selphie's room and watched her walk from her bathroom, where she had tossed aside her towel, to the chair in front of her desk.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked her, wondering why she went straight to her computer without even saying a word to him first.

"I finished up the Trabia Garden information on who I want to take with me." She looked over her should at Squall. "You can to get my last mission report, right? I figured that since I had decided on the third member of the party for the Trabia Garden clean up assistance, I would go ahead and give you that request as well. You know, killing two birds with one stone." Selphie turned back to her computer, muttering to herself about how she hated that saying, but used it anyway.

After a minute of standing in silence, Squall shifted his weight to his right leg and looked around the room. He wasn't nosy, he was just bored. Why couldn't Selphie just tell him her report? Why did she insist on typing up everything? But his thoughts were disrupted when he heard a loud grinding sound. He looked back at Selphie, who was now hovering over the printer on her desk.

"Something wrong with it?"

"Yeah." Selphie grunted and hit the printer as hard as she could before she turned back and looked at Squall, satisfied with her workmanship. "It's old." She smiled and turned back to the printer, awaiting the papers to slowly print.

"…Right."

Even though the printer took it's time in printing the documents, it didn't take long at all, since there wasn't much to print. Selphie had pulled two pieces of paper from the printer, each bearing a short title and a simple paragraph. Selphie explained the papers before handing them to Squall.

"Look, this one has _Trabia Garden Clean Up_, as the title, so you should know it's my request for who I want to bring with me." She eagerly handed the paper to Squall, who took it without so much of a glance at the print. "And then this one is titled _The H.E.S.B.L.T.R.H.O.I. Mission Report_."

Squall looked at Selphie with a quizzical expression as she handed him the second piece of paper.

"Did you really have to give it a title like that?"

"Well, it makes sense." Selphie shrugged and kept smiling. "Anyway, I need to finish cleaning up." Selphie raised her chin, mockingly, and walked past Squall to her bathroom. She stopped in front of her bathroom sink. Feeling a sneeze coming on, Selphie stepped back, knowing they were a little powerful at times.

Squall didn't make it out the door before he heard Selphie sneeze, followed by a loud 'clonk' sound. This was a **loud** clonking sound that caught attention and, out of curiosity, turned back to look into the bathroom and see what exactly it was that made the sound.

Selphie sat on the bathroom floor, holding her head with her right hand. He stepped into the small bathroom and looked at her closely.

"What did you do?" She was holding her head, so she must have hit it with something. He looked around the bathroom for the suspected object before she answered.

"Oww… It hurts." Selphie couldn't help the laughter betraying her words, since it was a rather funny story she would have to explain to at least three people. "The sink."

"What, it attacked you for sneezing on it?" Squall folded the papers in his hands and stuffed them in his coat pocket so that he could help Selphie to her feet.

"How can you _wear_ that thing? It's so hot." Selphie stood, barely though, since if she didn't have Squall's help she would still be sitting on the floor.

"I'm fine." Squall made sure the toilet seat was down before he sat Selphie on top of it. That would have been funny. "Let me see your forehead." Selphie didn't have to be told twice. She pulled away her hand and looked at Squall's vacant expression.

"Is it that bad?" Not that Squall usually let his thoughts show with his expressions, but when it's her head he's looking at, she got kind of worried. When he didn't answer, she turned to look in the mirror, but Squall stopped her.

"You did a better job on yourself than I did." He tried to crack a joke. Only, Selphie didn't think it was funny at all. How could it be worse than the huge bump that wouldn't go away for hours?

"Is it bleeding!" Selphie looked at her hand, but there wasn't any blood there. Was Squall trying to freak her out?

"Not much. You should see Dr. Kadowaki though." Okay, so how much does he consider not much?

"If she sees me with you again, she's going to say something about it. I mean, this will be a second time you've taken me to see her in less than twenty four hours." Selphie grinned and put her hand to her forehead again. The pain increased ten fold if she tried to laugh, but it couldn't be helped with Selphie's personality.

"True." Squall straightened himself and turned around like he was going to leave the bathroom, but instead, found what he was looking for. When he snatched one of the purple washcloths off the towel rack, Selphie felt somewhat relieved that he wasn't leaving. "This is the darkest color washcloth you have?"

"Yeah, why?"

Squall shrugged and pulled off his gloves. He tossed them on the edge of the sink before he ran warm water over the purple washcloth. Selphie watched him wring out the majority of the water and fold the washcloth neatly, before holding it out to her.

"Are light colors not good enough for you?" Selphie sarcastically replied as she took the purple washcloth from Squall's hands.

"No. It's because blood doesn't show up as much on darker colors." He hesitantly grabbed one of the bright yellow hand towels to dry his hands.

"How much blood is on my face, you jerk?" Selphie didn't really seem to mind if there was a lot of blood. She couldn't _feel_ it running down her forehead or face, so it wasn't that much. But Squall's response was reason enough to burst out with laughter. "I swear, if you make me laugh, I will seriously hurt you when I feel better."

"Do you think you can make it down to the infirmary by yourself?" Squall snatched his gloves from the sink and casually put them back on his hands as he spoke to Selphie, not looking at her at all.

"Well, if I can stand, I'll be just fine." Selphie stood from her seat on the closed toilet. Squall watched her as her movement was slower than molasses. Way to be cautious.

"Looks like you'll be just fine then." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for a response from Selphie.

"Trying to get out of here that quick, huh?" Selphie smiled and looked at her forehead in the mirror. There was a small gash just above her left eyebrow, but it wasn't deep enough to call for stitches or staples or whatever Dr. Kadowaki used to mend the students back together. She raised her right eyebrow, since the left hurt too much to even look at, at Squall. "You made me think it was the end of the world and it's that small?"

Squall shrugged and turned away, leaving Selphie in the bathroom and heading for the door to the hall. Selphie looked back at her forehead, knowing Squall could find his way out of her dorm on his own.

"Just make sure you get down there to see her." Squall yelled from the door before it opened and stepped out into the hall when all was said and done.

After hearing the soft release of compressed air, Selphie knew that the door had closed, and would have laughed as loud as she could, but the searing pain in her forehead caused her to think twice about laughter at the moment.

"He really has changed a lot." She smiled and wiped what little bit of blood there was from her forehead, only to see more rise through the gash. "Dr. Kadowaki, here I come."

:**akuru**:

"Hey Beau, look! It's Rinoa!" Brent Haensly called out loud as he spotted the girl in light blue leaving the main dormitory hallway with Quistis. He turned around to look at his younger brother, who had been arguing with Dale about who was the better student in Zell's summer martial arts class.

"I am!" Beau stood on the tip of his toes, trying to be as tall as Dale. "Instructor Dincht doesn't treat me like I'm in detention all class period like he does with you!"

"At least I pay attention instead of playing video games while were supposed to be listening." Dale calmly replied to Beau, looking down at him.

"You wanna fight, asshole!" Beau crammed his Nintendo DS into one of his back pockets and pulled his arms in front of him, balling up his fists tightly. "I'll show you how much of a better student I am."

"Bring it on, you little shit." Dale rolled up the long sleeves of his red button up shirt and put his arms in front of himself, just as Beau had done. "You're just a--"

"You guys! Shut your mouths! It's impolite to swear in front of ladies." Brent bellowed at the two boys he was standing with, ashamed of their behavior. He turned back to face Rinoa and Quistis, who had stopped a foot or two away from the three of them. Brent bowed, in apology. "I apologize, ladies. They are very uncouth and I can't believe that I am related to one of them."

Rinoa laughed at this. For the first time in the past fifteen hours, she actually felt the urge to laugh. She didn't find the need to force it.

"Don't worry, Brent. I've always known of that potty mouth that Beau has, he can't help it." Rinoa winked at the smallest of the three boys, who was only three or four inches shorter than herself. "But whoa, you boys just don't stop growing… and Brent! I can't tell if you are as tall as me or taller than me."

"He looks just a little less than an inch shorter than you, Rinoa." Quistis was happy to point out, since she was the tallest of the bunch.

"Jeeze Rinoa! I was wondering when we were going to see you." Beau's obnoxiously loud voice rang through her ears, causing a wince from not just her, but everyone around him as well.

"You guys are early, though. I didn't think you would come until the fall." Rinoa smiled at the two boys, happy that they had decided to join Garden after all.

"We heard about summer classes and thought it would be cool to take a couple. And guess what!" Beau was so excited, he could hardly hold it all inside. "Zell is out Martial arts Instructor! Isn't that awesome?"

"Oh, that's so cool. I'm happy for you guys. He knows a lot, so pay attention in class, even if he goes on and on about silly little details or boring stuff." Rinoa couldn't stop smiling. It had only been a couple of weeks since the last time she saw these two boys in Deling City, but they always brought back memories of good times.

When she looked at Brent to ask how he was, she noticed the worried expression on his face. His face clearly asked, _what's with the suitcase? _Which made Rinoa wince. She didn't want to talk to the kids she used to baby-sit in Deling City about her problems, much less the strange kid with the black hair standing behind them and listening in on the conversation. With her fake smile, Rinoa gave a slight laugh and looked at Quistis.

"Well you guys, I'm glad you got into Garden, but I have to go somewhere for a little bit. Make good grades for me, will ya?"

"Aw, come on! We didn't get to hang out with you last time." Beau began to complain, but Brent slapped the back of his head.

"Just be careful, where ever it is that you are going." Brent wasn't happy to see Rinoa leave, but he smiled anyway.

"I will." Rinoa smiled back at Brent, happy to see he cared. She glanced at Quistis, who nodded in return, for lack of knowing what to say and then two of them continued down the hallway. Quistis, curious as to who the children were in the first place, looked back at them as they walked away. The two that Rinoa addressed were standing where they had left them, with their heads lowered in disappointment. The black-haired boy was walking in the opposite direction of the hallway, toward the dormitories.

_I wonder why he just stood there and listened and isn't even talking to them now. _Quistis turned back to Rinoa, who had cleared her throat.

"That boy with the black hair was very quiet, wasn't he?" Rinoa looked over at Quistis, who smiled weakly at the comment.

"Yes, I was thinking something along that line about him."

"He kind of reminds me of Squall..."

"Hmm… A little." Quistis didn't really think talking about Squall was a good thing at the moment, so she decided to change the topic before there was a breakdown in tears. "But who were those other two boys? They seemed rather fond of Zell for some odd reason." Quistis couldn't help her chuckle.

"Oh, they're kids that I used to watch when I lived in Deling City with Caraway. Their mother was very good friends with mine. After the car accident, I ran away a lot and stayed with their Mom, but I think Caraway always knew I was there, since he never sent out search parties for me." Rinoa shrugged and glanced over at Quistis, a genuine smile on her face. "I told them a lot of great things about Garden and the friends I had made when I saw them the other week in Deling City, after Timber's liberation. ..I think they might have taken a liking to Zell, but they said Squall would have been 'cool' to 'hang out' with. And all Brent wanted to do, if he ever met Irvine, was give him a 'good lesson' for all the things he had said to try and pick me up."

At this last comment, the two females couldn't help but laugh at the thought of a fourteen year old beating up Irvine.

:**akuru**:

_That girl… Rinoa. She's the sorceress that Zell and his friends protected, isn't she? _Dale walked down the main dormitory hallway, his hands crammed in the back pockets of his grey cargo pants. _I wonder why she's leaving Garden._

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Dale looked up from the floor, to see a girl in a purple tank top and tan shorts slowly walk past him. He stopped and turned to watch her, wondering why she had a towel against her forehead. Just as he turned to continue his walk down the hall, she stopped and leaned against the wall. She was acting weird. _Maybe the heat has gotten to her._

"Hey… you okay?" Dale could care less about most people, but he didn't think the idiot brothers down the hall would notice this girl for at least another hour, the way they were sulking. And it didn't seem like anyone else was going to come down the hall. He didn't want to risk it and walked back to where the girl had stopped.

"I'm fine." She spoke lightly before continuing her walk.

"Well, you don't look it." Dale took the few steps with the stranger until she stopped again and looked over at him. She tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. An instant later, it was like she was hit in the head with something and started to fall. Dale caught her and, as best he could, held her from falling onto the hallway floor. "Hey! Wake up. Jeeze…"


	5. Completely Oblivious

**Secret Passages – Chapter Five: Completely Oblivious**

"Hey. It's about time you woke up." A familiar voice spoke out quietly, but sounded very cheerful. "You had us worried there."

Selphie opened her eyes to see Zell, accompanied by three boys and a girl, as well as Doctor Kadowaki.

"Zell, is there any particular reason as to why you brought your entire class on a field-trip to the infirmary? Dr. Kadowaki spoke from her seat at the side of the bed, looking at the clipboard in her arms and recording whatever information about Selphie's condition onto the charts.

"Since when do four students make up my whole class?" Zell glared at the doctor, as the half-hidden smile on her face betrayed her thought of how comical it was that his class was so small.

"Since there is only one class and only four students in it, maybe?" The tallest boy in the room smirked at Zell, who had turned to come back at him with something just as smart…

"Has my forehead stopped bleeding?" However, Selphie interrupted them and quickly caught the undivided attention from the other occupants of the room.

"Of course it has. What kind of a doctor do you take me for?" Dr. Kadowaki raised a brow at the question and shook her head before continuing. "Selphie, I need you to explain to me how you hit your head. I need it for the records. If you can do that, you're free to go."

"I remember sneezing." Selphie pushed herself into an upright sitting position on the bed. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the four unknown faces in the room, she lowered her head, sheepishly. "And I tried to back away from the sink, but I didn't push myself far enough from it… and I got myself pretty good, huh?" She looked up, from the sheets she had collected in her hands to occupy herself as she spoke, to see Dr. Kadowaki stifle a laugh.

However, Zell and two of the boys were not kind enough to keep their amusement inside themselves and were bursting with laughter. Selphie knew Zell would be one to laugh, it was only natural for him, but she had no idea who these kids were. Moreover, it did not help her first impression of them that two of them were laughing at her already.

"Okay, that's enough from you three," Dr. Kadowaki had recovered nicely and shook her head at them. "In any case, Selphie, these three boys carried you all the way over here from the dormitory hallway. You should thank them, even if two of them had a momentary lapse of knowledge about manners."

"Ah, she doesn't have to… We would have gotten yelled at if we didn't help her out anyway." The smallest of the three boys rubbed the back of his head nervously and grinned.

"Well… Thank you anyway. It was nice of you to even think about helping." Selphie smiled, ever cheerful. "What are your names, guys?"

"I'm Dale Cerulean." The tallest at the end of Selphie's bed with the lengthy black hair smiled and gave an airy wave.

"I'm Beau Haensly, Zell's best student." The shortest and smallest all together of the three pointed at himself and grinned an even more goofy grin than before.

"Tch…" Dale rolled his eyes at Beau, who apparently did not hear him and continued with his introduction.

"My brother here," he pointed at the sandy-brown haired boy standing next to him, "and I are from Deling City. Our mom knew Rinoa's mom, so we hung out a lot. We've heard a lot about—" Smack. Beau winced and began rubbing the back of his head, ruffling up his short dirty-blonde hair. "What was that for?" Beau cut his eyes at his taller brother. "Jeeze."

"You talk too much." Dale was happy to give the little brat an answer and grinned at the fact that the boy's old brother could keep him in line. Weak spot.

"My name is Brent Haensly and I am Beau's older brother. It's wonderful to finally meet you, Miss Selphie, even under the given circumstances." The last boy in the room bowed to Selphie. When he stood, he brushed aside the brown bangs that fell in front of his blue-green eyes and smiled.

"Charmed." Selphie could not help herself with the performance Brent had just made. It wasn't meant to be, but it certainly was entertaining to watch. It made her laugh, which was seemingly better to do at the moment.

"Hey." Zell was more than happy to interrupt Selphie's momentary fit of laughter to point out the girl that was also in the room.

"Oh! Yeah, what's your name?" Although she wanted to continue laughing at Brent, she held it in with a smile as she addressed the girl standing next to Zell.

"Danielle Laurel." She spoke softly and attempted a smile.

"Pretty name." Selphie would have smiled more, to make Danielle feel a little more comfortable, but that was impossible. She was already smiling as wide as she could.

"Okay, Selphie. You're free to go now." Dr. Kadowaki stood from her seat at the bedside and walked out of the small room, only to find Squall leaning against the wall near her desk. "You came close to giving me a start, Squall."

Squall pushed himself from his propped position on the wall and walked to the door.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Dr. Kadowaki would have continued in her stride to the chair behind her desk, but Squall's abrupt movement to leave stopped her.

Squall paused. Shook his head. Then left the infirmary.

"I wonder what's troubling him now…"

"I told you already! I can beat you any day! Any time! Any place!" Beau was yelling rather loudly at the dark haired boy leaving the small room in which Selphie and the rest of them were confined. However loud the boy seemed to be, Dale played it cool and walked out of the infirmary with his hands in his pockets, blowing Beau off without so much as a word. Yet, Beau, being the infuriated and hotheaded boy he is, followed Dale out of the infirmary. As soon as the door closed behind him, a loud screech of pain was heard and Beau darted back into the infirmary, his left hand cupped over his bleeding nose. This made Brent laugh, which had appeared in the main room of the infirmary within seconds of the yelp from Beau.

"Serves you right." Brent patted Beau on the top of his head before leaving the infirmary himself. Dr. Kadowaki gave Beau a few tissues and instructed him to go lay down in one of the beds. Since Selphie had made her way out into the main room herself, followed by Zell and Danielle, Beau had chosen the bed she had been in, since it was still warm. Even with the heat in Garden, the Infirmary was like an iceberg.

"He's… very strange." Selphie spoke to Zell as they walked down the infirmary hallway, towards the main circulatory hallway. Danielle was following close behind them. "Oh! I wanted to work on the banners today. What time is it?"

Zell lifted his right arm to look at his watch.

"A little before two— scratch that. The battery in my watch is dead." Zell rolled his eyes. "Damn. I forgot to change it."

"It's actually a quarter-past four." Danielle spoke up from behind the taller teens. They turned around and looked at her, as if they had forgotten she was there all together. "…Eh."

"Thanks Danielle." Selphie smiled and moved to her left to make room for the small girl between herself and Zell. "Don't hang out in the back like that, join us up here. We'll make a moving barricade and make the people coming in the opposite direction angry because we won't share the hallway." Selphie giggled… evilly. Which, strangely, made Danielle feel a little _more_ comfortable and she joined the moving barricade.

Selphie didn't look away from Danielle, as if she was expecting her to speak or something. Danielle blushed, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Is something on my face, Miss Selphie?" She spoke timidly, brushing away the loose locks of blonde hair from in front of her eyes, and tucking them behind her ears.

"Come on, Dani. She's all of three years older than you are. There's no reason why you should call her anything other than her name…" Zell paused, grinning at Selphie. "Which just so happens to be Messen-"

"CoughChickenWussCough." Selphie interrupted Zell, faking her coughs and wishing she were standing next to him so that it would be easier to inflict pain upon the spiky blonde without Danielle noticing. "Anyhow… Let's go work on those banners. You can help if you want, Dani. It's loads of fun." Selphie chirped and tried to keep from jumping, as she was excited that she might have another student in the Garden Festival Committee.

"Tch…" Zell cut his eyes at Selphie and put his hands in his back pockets. "Since it's half-past one, that means it's time for food."

"Well then go get some. While you're at it, get us all some." Selphie grinned and linked her arm around one of Danielle's. "_We_ shall be in the Quad." With that said, she turned and began their march down the Quad hallway. Danielle didn't seem to mind being lead to the Quad, but she looked back at Zell, wondering if he would agree with such a plan.

Zell had turned to glare at Selphie, which made Danielle grin at how angry he looked. She thought he looked funny, until he shot a glare her way as well.

"Yeah, whatever…" Zell spoke to himself as he continued his walk down the circulatory hallway, toward the Cafeteria.

:**akuru**:

The train stopped, causing Rinoa to stir in the small bunk, which was attached to the wall. Someone tapped her arm and she rolled over to face him or her, half-expecting it to be Squall. However, it was not the face of that certain man, but the face of Watts, who smiled widely.

"Sleep well, Princess?" Standing up straight, Watts held out his hand towards Rinoa. She sat up and took his hand thankfully, and he stepped back to pull her to her feet.

"That mattress is like a board." Rinoa took back her hand and rubbed the small of her back. "But I feel like I've been asleep for days. What time is it?"

"It's 16:18, Princess. You slept through the entire trip." Watts stood still, hardly moving at all while he spoke to Rinoa. "We're back in Deling City now."

Rinoa gave a weak smile and nodded her head in thanks. There was a silence throughout the room, as Rinoa did not really feel up to talking and Watts was afraid of asking anything of her, as it might hurt to tell. Just when Rinoa went to speak, the cabin door opened and Zone came storming inside.

"Rinoa! Oh, I'm so happy to see you." As soon as he stepped inside, he had Rinoa in a bear hug. When he released her a moment later, Rinoa's smile was very wide and came naturally. "I'm sorry that I didn't go with Watts to FH and pick you up, but I got really bad stomach pains and had to stay in bed."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you guys agreed to help me out." She grabbed the light blue suitcase from the bunk she had previously been sleeping in, but Watts took it from her.

"I'll carry this." He smiled when she let go of it and nodded.

"Okay then, let's go. We have a lot to do if you're not going to stay in Timber with us." Zone, for once, was actually willing to do something productive. It must have been because he would only have the best for Rinoa.

The three members of the old 'Forest Owls' group were once again reunited. Everything would be perfect and go back to the way things were before, only Timber now had its long awaited freedom. The new president of Galbadia was more than happy to grant the request of Rinoa and all the other resistance group leaders in Timber. Rinoa was so happy, yet deep inside she felt so much pain.

:**akuru**:

Zell made his way out of the cafeteria safely. After being one of the first five people in line for the freshly cooked hotdogs, he actually managed to get a few for once. Not only that, but while he was in line, many people would come up and ask him to buy their hotdogs too, since he was so close to the counter. He blew them off, of course, because no one would buy him hotdogs when he had asked. Screw them. They need to get in line.

Therefore, we find Zell making his way into the main circulatory hallway. His left arm held a decent sized paper bag against his chest, most likely filled with as many hotdogs as it could hold. Both hands carried white Styrofoam cups and his right arm held another while Styrofoam cup against his chest. At the look of him, his arms were full and one would think that he needed help, but Zell had it under control. At least, as far as he knew, he did.

Until the bag of hotdogs slipped from the grip of his arm and began its fall to the floor. He tried to catch it with his knee, but failed miserably as it only kicked the bag away from him. It felt as if Zell was watching his hour and a half wait go down the drain in slow motion. When the bag was just about to hit the floor, three feet away from him, Zell felt someone rush past him. They snatched up the bag and turned to look at the Martial Arts Instructor with a grin.

"Oh, thank Hyne! Dale, I could kiss you." Zell opened his left arm to hug the small dark haired boy, but received a push instead.

"Let's not and say we _didn't_. Okay? Good." Dale looked at his older friend as if he were insane, and then shook his head. "Anyway, why do you have so much food? Meeting your girlfriend in the Quad?"

"Girlfr- What?" Zell laughed. "Never. But yeah, I'm going to the Quad. Wanna come? I think I have an extra hot dog or two."

"Tch… I guess." Dale began to follow Zell, as he set off down the Quad hallway. "Since there's nothing else _better_ to do."

:**akuru**:

Quistis sat behind her large desk in her second floor classroom. She had placed the Griever ring that Rinoa had requested she return for her. She leaned back in her chair; hands clasped together on her lap. Quistis examined the ring before her, contemplating how she would approach Squall and what she would even say to him. After all, the love of his life did leave without so much of a word to him.

"They love each other so much, and yet they can't say it out loud to one another." Quistis spoke quietly to herself, as if saying it aloud would will it into happening.

Quistis sat up from her chair and propped her elbows on the desk in front of her. She placed her chin on the backside of her hands and glared at the ring that lay motionless on her clean desk. Thinking about the entire thing made her head and heartache. Yet she promised no to say anything to Squall about why Rinoa left. It wasn't even her place to say anything at all, but all she was expected to do was return the ring to Squall. Moreover, how was she supposed to do _that_?

"Having a major dilemma, Instructor?" As soon as Quistis heard his voice, she snatched the ring off the desk and looked up at the man standing on the opposite side of her desk.

"Seifer… I didn't hear you come in." She tried to play off her uncertainty with a smile.

"Could it be… because I've been in here since before you came in?" Seifer was always sarcastic, we know this, but for some reason… he lightened up with Quistis since he returned to Garden. But only when 'Chickenwuss', 'Messenger Girl' and 'Puberty Boy' weren't around to witness. "Come on, what's on your mind that's troubling you?"

Quistis' azure eyes gazed at Seifer's jade. After tossing the thought of Seifer once 'dating' Rinoa in her mind a few times over, she once again leaned back in her chair and spoke with grace.

"It's about Rinoa."

:**akuru**:

"How long have you known Zell?" Selphie looked up from the large sheet of butcher paper spread across the table and directed her eyes at Danielle, who sat opposite from her. The small girl was in the middle of putting her hair back into the ponytail she had earlier, holding her blue hair tie in her mouth. Selphie giggled at the responsive expression across Danielle's face.

"You make a lot of funny faces, you know that?" She smiled at Danielle as the girl shrugged and finished with fixing her hair.

"For a long time… He and Dale used to pick on me, but there would be times where Zell would stand up for me because I was the only girl that would hang out with them." Danielle smiled weakly. "But now Dale doesn't really talk to me anymore and Zell can't remember all the fun the three of us used to have together."

"The Guardian Forces." Selphie quickly replied, which didn't make any sense to Danielle, and looked back at the symbol she was painted on the paper in front of her.

"What about them?" Danielle didn't understand how Selphie got 'The Guardian Forces' out of all that she had said.

"They are the reason why he doesn't really remember anything." Selphie continued, still painting the symbol. "I've told him to keep a journal."

Danielle still didn't quite understand, but didn't get the chance to inquire any further as she was interrupted by Zell's loud voice.

"Hey, Selph!" Zell was had finally arrived, along with Dale, food and all. "We need a place to eat, so move all that crap."

"It's not crap, you jerk." Selphie tossed the paintbrush into the jar of murky colored water. She acted angry, but couldn't hide her smile.

"Whatever, just move it." Zell sat down next to Danielle and handed her one of the three cups he carried.

"Let's not act like Squall now." Selphie stood from the picnic table, grabbing the jug of paint and the jar with the paintbrush in it.

"I'm not."

"Listen to yourself." After setting the jar and jug on the ground, Selphie walked back to the table and pulled the butcher paper away carefully.

"Shut up and move the stuff, Selphie."

"If _you_ shut up, maybe you'll see that that's what I am doing!"

"HEY!" Both Dale and Danielle had yelled out at Selphie and Zell, halting the argument. Selphie and Zell looked at them both, as if they hadn't noticed they had been arguing.

"What?" They spoke in unison. Dale and Danielle glanced at each other before looking back at Zell and Selphie.

"I have food here." Dale sat down across from Danielle and dropped the brown paper bag onto the table. "Why don't you guys use your mouths for eating, instead of making my ears bleed?"

"What yourself. You're only getting some because I'm sharing with you, Dale." Zell grinned, placing one of the two cups in his hand across the table from him and put his own cup in front of him. He took the bag from the middle of the table to sort it all out.

"How about we remember that you dropped it and the food would still be laying on the Main hallway's _floor_ if it weren't for me." Dale looked over at Selphie as she returned to the table and sat next to him. "Why don't you sit over there?" He pointed across the table.

Selphie looked over at the space between Danielle and Zell. There was enough room for at least _two_ people, if they each moved just enough, but it gave more space for Selphie to sit on the side with Dale. She smiled at Danielle and looked back at Dale.

"Well, since you brought it up, why don't _you_ go sit over there?" She picked up her drink and looked around the table. "Zell… Where're the straws?"

"Oh, yeah… I forgot those." Zell pulled the last two hotdogs from the bag and tossed them to Dale, who caught them from falling to the ground behind him. "Nice catch."

"Tch…" Dale shook his head and looked down at the hotdog on the table in front of him, causing his black hair to fall in front of his face.

"Do you need a hair tie?" Selphie opened one of her hotdog packs and took a bite. She eyed Dale, as he didn't move his head at all. Zell however, laughed at this question and made his own crack about Dale's hair.

"Yeah, you look girly over there with all that hair in your face, bud." He was already finishing off his third hotdog and took a swig from his now lidless cup.

Danielle reached in her pocket, not really thinking anything of it, and pulled out a red hair tie. She offered it to Dale, reaching across the table.

"Here. I always have an extra one with me." Dale looked up, just barely, and glared at Zell and Selphie as he snatched the hair tie from Danielle's out stretched hand. This didn't seem to bother Danielle, but Zell and Selphie only prolonged their stares at the younger boy.

"How long are you two fools going to stare at me like that?" Dale demanded, tying back his black hair with Danielle's kind offer. "And don't you have detention, Zell?"

Zell turned his attention from Dale to Selphie. "What time is it?"

"How should I know? I always ask you." Selphie shook her head. "Idiot."

"It's ten minutes until six o'clock." Danielle spoke before Zell could replay to Selphie's insult.

"Shit. You aren't serious?" Zell looked as if he was ready to rip the watch off his wrist and let it burn in a bonfire. "Damn, I'll see ya later guys. I have to run." He snatched up his cup and last hotdog before jogging his way out of the Quad.

"I'm sorry, Selphie, but I have to go, too." Danielle stood from her seat across the picnic table and picked up her cup. "I just remembered that I had a few things to do before lights out."

"Oh… Okay then, you'll help out with the Garden Festival when you can, right?" Selphie smiled, hoping she would.

"Sure. It sounds like a lot of fun." Danielle looked at the hotdog she had left untouched and pointed at it. "You can have that Dale. I'm not taking it. See ya later, Selphie." Danielle gave a weak smile and walked away from the table, following the same path Zell took on his exit from the Quad.

"Goodnight, Dani!" Selphie waved, even though Danielle had her back turned. It felt like the right thing to do. She muttered back a goodnight before she was out of sight. Dale had watched silently as Danielle left the Quad and turned to look at Selphie when he could no longer see her, only to find the older female staring him down, her chin propped on her right hand.

"What?" He couldn't help the heat that rose to his cheeks.

"Why don't you talk to Danielle anymore?" Selphie asked smoothly, which made Dale a little annoyed that she could ask him such a personal question so easily.

"That doesn't concern you." He narrowed his eyes at her and stood from the table, taking hold of his two remaining hotdogs and drink and walking away to exit the Quad himself.

"If you like her, you should tell her. Don't keep quiet about it."

Dale was half way to the first set of steps when he suddenly stopped. Selphie could tell he wanted to turn around, most likely to yell at her, but chose not to and ran up the steps instead to get as far away from the prying woman as possible.

"I thought so." Selphie smiled as she watched the young boy disappear into the hallway that would lead him out of the Quad. Once he was out of sight, she turned and looked toward the open sea. Cerulean waves of the best shade of blue and foamy white crests filled the ocean that she saw for miles. Fisherman's Horizon was a great place to get away from reality. It's no wonder why Cid had Garden docked at the city. The sight of the ocean was outstanding and very relaxing to watch as the sun set on a not so outstanding and relaxing day.

"I just hope it's not so hot tomorrow…"

:**akuru**:

"That is a major dilemma you have on your shoulders, Instructor." Seifer leaned back in the uncomfortable seat behind one of the front study panels and laid his arms across the back of the seat.

"When will you stop calling me that?" Quistis stood from the chair behind her desk and grabbed the ring that lay on top of it.

"…When you say please." Seifer smirked, but Quistis did not seem to find it as amusing as he did. "Are you going to give that back to Puberty Boy?"

"Yes." Quistis didn't even bother with the 'nickname' Seifer had given Squall. "What does it matter?"

"Just asking. I'll wait here then."

Quistis propped a hand on her left hip and gave Seifer a curious expression. "Why?"

"Because there should be another full class of detention today and I want to help out Fujin and Raijin." Seifer sat up and pointed his finger at Quistis. "But you didn't hear that."

"My lips are sealed." Quistis turned to leave the classroom, but stopped when Seifer spoke again.

"…Wait a second."

:**akuru**:

"Hey, Doctor."

"Yes?" Doctor Kadowaki was sitting quietly behind her desk in the infirmary, writing on and sorting what looked like medical records. She looked up to see Brent standing in front of her desk. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Beau ran off to?" He sounded worried.

"He left the infirmary earlier in the hour." Dr. Kadowaki checked her watch and looked back at Brent. "He kept talking about that Dale boy. Maybe he's with him?"

"That's… not good." Brent darted to the door but stopped and turned to the doctor, giving her a rushed 'thank you' and bulleting out of the room, down the infirmary hall.

"I wonder what that is all about?"


End file.
